Jacob's Imprint?
by StephanieJCullen
Summary: "Annie White is magic itself " A young confident witch with a story beyond your wildest dreams...When Jacob Black imprints on her, he denies it in any way possible because he is blinded by his love for Bella. Annie is intrigued by the world of imprinting but is betrayed by love. Will Jacob learn to accept his imprint? Will jealousy corrupt Bella?
1. Chapter 1

Normal...

Definition of normal: conforming to a standard; usual, typical, or expected.

I am not normal; I will never be classed as normal.

Why?

I was born for a purpose; everything I did in life was calculated and was timed precisely. The people around me also have a purpose – to protect me. To protect me with their lives. I do not want anyone to die for me but they told me it was important. It was a necessity. I think it is stupidity. I guess that's my flaw, my only weakness. I protect others, I would never let them risk anything for me. And that is one of the biggest mistakes I will make...

My name is Stephanie White, I am 17 years old and I am definitely not normal.


	2. Chapter 2- Leaving

Stephanie oc

"Hurry up, honey. Your friends are getting bored!" mum called.

"Yeah honey, we're practically dying from boredom here!" mimicked Alex, my older brother.

I hurried up and put my hair up in a messy bun. I took one last look at my room before I left. The dark red walls and faded carpet, I sighed and turned to skip downstairs.

"Morning dork" said Alex.

"Morning idiot" I replied looking around my room. I saw that everyone was dressed and ready and had already eaten; I guess I was pretty slow.

I quickly grabbed the last piece of toast and shoved it in my mouth.

"That's not very ladylike is it now Stephanie!" mum said harshly.

"Not like you care." I muttered to which Alex grinned widely.

"What are you smirking at?" mum asked.

"It's an inside joke mum" I said and she huffed loudly. I walked up to Amy and Mara who were the bestest (is that a word?) friends a girl, well unusual girl, could ask for. They were coming with me to a town called Forks (seriously, who names a place after cutlery?) with their boyfriends who were pretty much my 'guy' friends. They were all packed up and ready to move to a totally different country with me. Of course, it's not like they had a choice, it is their jobs to protect me including my dumbass brother who calls himself 'Alexander the Great'.

I said goodbye to my mum even though I knew she wouldn't miss me much. Alex and I were just burdens for her and we've heard her many times muttering "I wish I never had kids". To any other person this might have offended them or broken their heart but I guess to us it was just life. I quickly got into the passenger seat of my brother's black Lamborghini Gallardo Spyder. Alex and I were taking his car while Amy and Callum were taking his Bugatti Veyron, Mara and Michael were taking his black Porsche 911 Turbo. My Ferrari would be arriving a few weeks after we got to Forks and settled in.

I peered out of the window and saw that everyone was ready to go. Mum was standing at the doorway with St. Christian the ugly who was smirking at the sight of us leaving. I guess I haven't really told you why we're leaving. We received a message from one of Alex's spies who told him there was a large burst of magical activity near Forks and its neighbouring town (which I hope is not called knives or spoons) so we're going to check it out. Mara's already done a lot of research about Forks and seems to have suspicions but I guess we have to check it out anyway. I decided to take a rest until we got to Heathrow.


	3. Chapter 3- New School I

Stephanie oc

As soon as we arrived in Forks, you could say we were exhausted. We had the cars shipped to Forks even if it was expensive it wasn't likely that the guys could live without their babies – their words not mine!

Forks was unlike what we expected. It was kind of beautiful and... green? It wasn't very hard to find our house in such a small town but it was hard to find some roads. Everyone was staring at the cars and I watched people whispering to each other about us (seriously what is wrong with people these days?) As soon as we got to the house, we started unpacking but soon the exhaustion was overwhelmed by excitement to explore a new place.

"I heard the nearby town is called LaPush, (**not knives or spoons, thank goodness for that ) **it's an Indian Reservation and belongs to the Quileutes. There's a beach there called First Beach and I heard that they hold bonfires there so we could go visit one!" explained Mara who had a glint in her eye that showed every time she got 'geeky'. Micheal chuckled and smiled at her lovingly.

"Cool, we can check it out after school tomorrow. I think we all need rest today and things run differently in America." I said.

"Yeah, they have different lessons and Kyle tells me that we'll find out the reason why we're here." Alex explained.

"Who's Kyle?" I asked.

"He's part of the group I have in America. He's the one who called us here to investigate." He replied.

"Oh, you have so many spies that I lost count," I said.

"Plus he's the bloody person who made us move here!" mumbled Callum.

I chuckled and everybody joined in. Our super senses allowed us to hear even a pin drop in a hurricane.

"Come on guys, let's get to bed." I said as I ushered them in.

Inside was a peach colour that suited all our personalities at the calmest but upstairs all the rooms were different. Micheal and Mara were sharing a room like Amy and Callum which saved space. My room was far from theirs because I can't bear to think about what happens in there at night! EEEEEEEEEURGH!

My room was in black and red zebra stripes. The wall opposite the window had writing on in white which read '_**Death isn't to be afraid of, accept it and fear life'**_. It was like a motto for me and it kept me going in times of trouble. My window was big because I needed the light to charge my fire elemental and opposite that was a bookshelf. It wasn't big because I kept most my books in the library which I shared with everyone. I had my own en suite bathroom which was white and a light red (which is definitely not pink!).

I took a quick shower and put on a red tank top that went up to my navel and black shorts. I said goodnight to everyone and went to bed wishing that school would be okay in the morning.

I woke up at around half six and went downstairs to make breakfast. Slowly the girls came downstairs dragging the guys, who were grumbling, behind them.

"So how did you sleep?" I asked.

"Like I was in heaven!" replied Callum with a shit-eating grin on his face. Amy blushed at this and Micheal smirked.

"You know what? I ain't going to ask that question anymore!" I said clearly not wanting Callum to expand on his answer.

"ALEXANDER ROBIN WHITE, GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!" I shouted.

"QUIT SHOUTING. I'M COMIN'!" he shouted back irritated.

Finally after Alex got downstairs, we all ate breakfast and got dressed to go to school. We had to take our jackets because we didn't need anyone being suspicious as to why we're never cold.

"Can't wait to see their faces when they see us arriving. " Alex said.

"Yeah man, coz we're coming in proper style, innit!" said Callum and we all broke into smiles after listening to Callum's 'attempt' at being a gangster.

I got into Alex's Lamborghini after asking Mara for directions to where the school is and after she gave us a (not so) quick briefing about how things run here.

When all three of our cars got into the parking lot, we found students staring at us whispering and some tried to compare us to the Cullen's (whoever they are) before they even saw us. We got out in order and 'proper style' like Callum said. Alex got out first and don't tell him I told you this but I think every girl just melted on the spot. Every girl's thoughts were comparing him to supermodels and thinking of how they wanted to get into a relationship with him. Of course there were some utterly disgusting thoughts that I tried to block out because I didn't want to think of my brother in that way. I stepped out next and just about every guy had their mouths open. I tried not to grimace at their thoughts but some were just WRONG! Amy, Callum, Mara and Micheal all got the same reactions when they got out and together we entered the school. The school secretary gave us our schedules and she gawked at Alex comparing him to Edward Cullen (again what's with these Cullen's?). When we compared our lessons we found out that we had every lesson with at least one of us and all the lessons were AP. We also had lunch together which was good and it gave us a chance to catch up and discuss.

This was going to be a long day...

_**A/N I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and thanks for all the review as they were really helpful. I know some of you may be stuck on the characters but they are on my profile page with their powers. They will be meeting the Cullen's in the next chapter and catch glimpses of the wolves. As you might have noticed I LOVE RED AND BLACK!**_

_**Please review and I will try to update more often...**_


	4. Chapter 4- New School II

Stephanie oc

I checked my schedule and found out that I had English first with Callum. We split ways to different lessons and stood staring at the door.

"This is it. Our first step to fitting in." I muttered and Callum gave me a mischievous smile. This was so not going to end well. I knocked on the door and we entered the classroom.

"Class, these are our new students. Stephanie and Callum," then she turned to us and said, "Why don't you tell us a bit about yourselves."

I groaned in my head while Callum gave the class a dazzling smile (to which most girls swooned at) and said, "My name's Callum and I'm from England. I'm living with Stephanie, her brother, my girlfriend (I smirked as disappointment flashed across the girls' faces) and two other friends."

"Hi, I'm from England as well and moved with Callum and friends for a change of scenery." I also said. The teacher ushered us into our seats and I caught the gazes of three utterly beautiful people. All three had smooth pale skin, golden eyes and were perfectly flawless. I couldn't read their thoughts so I got suspicious. Whoever they were, they were _**not**_ human.

Lessons passed by quickly and lunch came. Perfect, I thought. Now we get a chance to discuss our theories. I strongly suspect the perfect pale people that I couldn't read. There was something _**off **_about them.

I got my lunch and walked to the table Alex got.

"How was it so far?" he asked as I sat down.

"Awful. They all made me introduce myself and the teachers kept giving me strange looks when I answered correctly. Plus the guys kept undressing me in their heads." I replied and Alex growled at the last bit.

Soon the whole group arrived and sat down waiting for the discussion to start.

"What do you guys think?" I asked.

"Cullen's" they all replied at the same time.

"They feel dead but alive. I've never come across that before."

"Their eyes aren't a natural colour and they don't have a heartbeat."

I chuckled and said, "That's what I think too, they're so different; so perfect."

"Looks like someone's jealous!" said Callum and everyone gave him look saying 'this is not the right time'. I looked to Mara and found her staring off into space.

"What do you think Mara?" I asked.

She looked around nervously and answered timidly, "Vampires"

I took in a sharp breath and we all turned our heads to look at the Cullen's. At exactly that moment, they turned all turned their heads to face us. Callum smirked at them and mouthed "We know your dirty little secret." To which their eyes widened. Amy smacked her palm against her forehead and sighed while Alex muttered, "Way to go dumbass!"

The biggest Cullen grinned at Alex's words while the pixie like one gave us a questioning look.

"The one with bronze hair is Edward Cullen. He's a mind reader but he can't read ours. Tall, blonde and gorgeous is Rosalie Hale whose mate is Emmet Cullen, the big burly one with dimples. To their right is Jasper Hale who can manipulate emotions and he was also in the southern war and a Major. His mate is Alice Cullen, small and energetic. She can also see the future but it depends on people's decisions. She cannot see us. Finally, sitting beside Alice is Isabella Swan or Bell as she prefers. She is a normal human but her blood sings to Edward and he can't read her mind as well. Esme, the mother for all purposes, is at home while Carlisle (her mate), their father, is a doctor and works at the hospital." Mara informed in one big go.

The Cullen's stared at us shocked while Bella sat there puzzled as to why the two groups were staring at each other.

"Mara, you are absolutely amazing. How did you do this?" Micheal asked.

Mara blushed and replied, "I just have an uncanny skill for extracting and examining detail."

I stared at Bella while she stared back at me. She was different. She had chocolate brown eyes and a heart shaped face. She had long brown hair with fell naturally on her shoulders. She looked innocent and kind.

A sudden thought came over from Mara saying, "Don't judge a book by its cover. She's a lot more than you'd expect". I pondered thinking of what she said.

I was brought back when Alex whispered, "Annie, you're drawing attention. Everybody's looking at your stare fest."

I glanced away and went back to eating. Vampires, who would have thought! Mara explained in more depth about vamps and how to kill them. Turns out the Cullen's are so called 'vegetarian' vampires that only kill animals (great, like that only makes thing a whole lot better) and they don't mix well with society.

As soon as the bell rang, we all dashed to our next lessons so that we won't have the Cullen's confronting us about how we _**know.**_

School was finished soon and we all managed to avoid the pretty people very well until we got to the parking lot. There they were standing in front of our cars and waiting for us, well most of them.

"Admiring my baby, are you?" asked Alex teasingly.

They all tensed as they could not hear us coming behind them.

"Where's the human? I thought you couldn't move from her side?" asked Callum sarcastically.

"Don't include Bella in this!" Edward growled.

"We're here to talk to you" Jasper added.

"Well we don't want to talk to you!" Amy said.

"We don't want to make a scene midget" Emmet said.

"Neither do we so get moving Dracula" countered Amy

"We don't need to fight this but we will if it comes to it." said Jasper.

"Well let me tell you bloodsuckers something. If it comes to a fight, you are guaranteed not to win, EVER!" said Alex with a threatening look on his face.

The Cullen's actually looked scared but I think it was mostly because they didn't know what we were. Alex growled loud enough for them to hear and they slowly dispersed not wanting to find out if they had a chance to win.

Alex grinned triumphantly and I rolled my eyes.

That was one hell of a first day!

_**A/N I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and thanks for all the review as they were really helpful. I know some of you may be stuck on the characters but they are on my profile page with their powers. They will be meeting the Cullen's in the next chapter and catch glimpses of the wolves. As you might have noticed I LOVE RED AND BLACK!**_

_**Please review and I will try to update more often...**_


	5. Chapter 5- Meet the Pack

Annie oc

The week flew by very quickly and soon it was Saturday. We were going to explore the place a bit today. Mara informed us that the Cullen's and we were not the only paranormal beings around.

"What is it with this place and vampires?" asked Callum.

"No Callum. Not vampires, at least not from what I've seen." explained Mara.

"Seen?" questioned Micheal. We all turned to Mara, a few with confusing looks and others with curiosity.

"Since we came to Forks, I've been able to see things." She replied.

"That's how you knew about the vampires. That's how you knew every single detail. I thought it was just you looking them up. Damn! How could I have been so stupid? You can't look up the undead." said Alex in an excited tone.

"How could that be Annie? She knew more than Alex in one look. That's-"

"Near impossible. Trust me, I know." I informed Micheal. I examined Mara slowly. She looked no different as to when we were England. Her hair was still the same brown with dark red highlights resembling fire and her emerald green eyes reflected the Earth's natural beauty. She was dressed in an orange a white checkered shirt and tight blue jeans and topped it with orange converse trainers. They say the way we looked reflected our elements and they were right. Mara controlled the earth and fire. She was warm and loving while Amy was more free. Amy would go on a rollercoaster while Mara would sit in a corner reading but both were equally balanced.

"She doesn't look any different." I said looking away knowing that I was making her uncomfortable.

"Can you do it too, Annie?" asked Amy.

"No." I replied and everyone looked shocked.

"I have a theory." said Alex. Everyone turned to look at him.

"Annie shares Mara's and Amy's elements while being more powerful in controlling them than both Amy and Mara put together. Callum and Micheal being their other halves help them control their elements, meanwhile Annie has no-one so-"

"Wait a minute. I thought you helped Annie control her powers?" asked Callum.

"No, no. I'm merely her protector. Annie's had to learn all this by herself. Mara and Amy helped Annie reach her full potential by helping her train but while focusing on Annie, they both didn't have enough time to reach their full potential. Annie is in control of this surveillance mission and so she took leadership. This means that you two no longer have to help her get better as she is probably at her peak and so one by one you will unlock your full powers." Alex explained.

"That-" started Micheal

"Is a very good explanation! I believe you're right bro." I finished off. Everyone agreed and decided not to ponder on the thought anymore seeing as Alex's theory was the best we were going to get but I couldn't help but feel bad. I was the reason my best friends weren't reaching their full potential, they were so focused on me that they never thought about themselves. I sighed inwardly and stopped. I couldn't dwell on this matter anymore or else I'll become crazy!

"Now that's done, why don't we start exploring Forks, the one place in the whole world with three groups of inhuman people." declared Amy. We chuckled at this and went our own ways.

_**5 hours later**_

The group came together around 7pm and met up at the house tired and exhausted.

"I think we've had enough exploring today." I said as I plopped onto the couch.

"Not exactly..." Micheal trailed off.

"What do you mean?"

"I had another vision. We need to go to LaPush tonight. The Quileutes are holding a bonfire and we should introduce ourselves to them." Mara explained.

"Will we meet our next group of paranormal?" asked Alex and Mara nodded.

"We don't need to tell them what we are; they just need to get the gist that we are not human even though we smell different. The Quileutes protect the Rez and they need to know we are not a danger to them and their people."

"I agree." I said.

"The bonfire starts now so let's get changed into something more appropriate." she said eyeing our muddy clothes.

We grumbled and climbed up to our rooms. I managed to fit in a quick shower and dressed in a black flowing dress with red leggings and black converse trainers. I put my hair in a fish plait and went downstairs with my bathing costume because it was on the beach. I found everybody ready and dressed. We took the guy's cars to LaPush.

_**At LaPush Beach**_

"Is that them?" Amy asked nervously looking at the group of big Quileute men.

"Yep. Ready guys, coz we only get one chance at a good first impression." said Mara just as nervous as Amy.

"Mara, I want you to introduce us. I want you to take charge and do the talking. This is your area so make sure it goes well." I ordered. Everyone looked at me shocked. This was the first true order I gave the group and they were surprised because I let Mara in charge and not Alex, our strongest male. We walked closer to see 7 massive Quileute men with a toned beautiful Quileute woman and a few elders. We approached them slowly and carefully.

"Alex, make sure they can smell us. We don't want them to be afraid or think we are dangerous. We are on their territory now." ordered Mara. Alex let our scents flow freely and we walked until we were only a few metres away from them.

They suddenly tensed and the teenagers stood up warily. We apprehensively approached them. All eyes shot in our direction and I hoped this wasn't going to be the Cullen's all over again. Mara took the lead with Micheal with me and Alex following them and then Amy and Callum. From the corner of my eye, I noticed Alex was fidgeting uncontrollably. His position wasn't right. He was second in command and I should have been first but due to Mara's gift, my decision was secure. Mara turned her head to me and I gave her a nod and a smile encouraging her. This was her first time and we needed it to be perfect.

"Hi, Samuel" Mara said. The biggest male turned himself fully to us and focused on Mara, I guess he was Samuel. He seemed taken aback to how Mara knew his name.

"How do you know my name?" he questioned.

"That isn't important now. We came to introduce ourselves to you and your group. Or should I say _**pack.**_" she said and Callum smirked at the group's uneasiness. Pack?

"How do you know what we are?" he growled and so did two other men.

"That isn't important either Sam. We will be around LaPush for a while and we need you to know that we are no harm whatsoever to you, the pack, the imprints and the Quileutes." stated Mara.

"You want us to believe that. You come in here with scents that we've never come across to before. This guy smells like _**death.**_Is that even possible? For all we know you could be leeches!" another growled.

"Calm down Paul. We are not vampires nor do we want to be. We have a heartbeat, a pulse and our eyes are natural. Sure our scents are different but it will not affect you or the tribe. We are only here to introduce ourselves." explained Mara. She looked slightly nervous as this wasn't going how we planned it.

"I believe the Paul. Something about them seems human and trustworthy. My instincts haven't been wrong yet so let's just go with it."

"Thank you, Sam. Annie, I think it's best if you do this bit." said Mara. I stepped forward with confidence and took my role as leader.

"Hi my name is Stephanie White and this is my brother Alexander White-"

"Alex if you please."

"Mara and Micheal and this is Amy and Callum. We all go to Forks high school and live together in Forks." I introduced and gestured to everyone. I shook Sam's hot, strong hand.

"Welcome to Washington. My name is Sam Uley and this is my beta Jacob Black. This is Paul Lahote, Jared Cameron, Embry Call, Quil Ateara, Leah Clearwater and Seth Clearwater. Behind us are the elders including Billy Black and Sue Clearwater." he introduced. Beta?

I skimmed my eyes over their faces and body structure. Damn! They were fit enough to take down a vampire. My eyes stopped as I reached the boy near Sam. Jacob Black wasn't it? I looked into his eyes and melted into their warmth. They looked like chocolate pools swirling like a tornado. Immediately I got dizzy and I shifted my gaze back to Mara whose face formed a massive smirk. I turned and noticed that Jacob was staring at me with anger evident on his face but he was also checking me out. Why, what did I do? Everyone saw our staring match and a few of the wolves were smiling while Sam looked curious. Apparently it was only Jacob who hated me.

"I think we should go home, Annie." Alex announced as he slung his arm on my shoulder. I heard a growl come from Jacob as he stared at Alex's arm over me.

"Yeah, let's go home. Nice meeting you Sam. It was nice meeting you all but we need to ring our parents." I agreed noticing Jacob frown.

"But I thought we were going swimming!"

"Not now. Maybe some other time. See you guys around." I said and we all turned around to make our way back to the cars. I felt a pair of eyes trying to burn a hole behind me and I instantly knew whose they were.

"You have some explaining to do Mars Bar. Why did you call them a pack?" said Callum echoing our thoughts.

"They're shapeshifters. They turn into wolves the size of a horse and they patrol around LaPush protecting the Rez from vamps. They kill vamps with their canines and they heal very fast."

So much for not beating around the bush. All I could think about now was Forks. Vampires. LaPush. Wolves.

_And Jacob Black._

_**A/N **_

_**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and thanks for all the review as they were really helpful. I know some of you may be stuck on the characters but they are on my profile page with their powers. This chapter was kinda hard to write. So what do you think? What's with Jacob? Please review and check out my other story.**_

_**Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight.**_


	6. Chapter 6- Imprint accepted or not

Jacob oc

Disappointment

A feeling that I've grown used to but still can't stand. I have been disappointed one too many times but I can't blame her. The bloodsucker has her under lock and key, she can't go anywhere without him or his family. He thinks he'll lose her, that we are not safe but that's not why I'm disappointed.

I had invited Bella to the bonfire and she said that she'd try to come but I guess it's not her fault. She should just ditch the leech and come with me; I could give her a real life. I could make her happy.

Everyone had gathered around the fire sitting on thick logs that the pack had cut. The imprints cuddling up to their mates, the elders listening to the mesmerizing story carefully and the pack paying close attention to their history. I was the only one out of the scene. The beach was deserted so we always had a mini party afterwards; we would all go out into the sea and Emily would feed us again. The pack is like family, a family that anyone would wi-

A sudden aroma of vanilla, strawberry and chocolate hit me. I noticed the pack had smelled it too and we all stood tensed up. Where had it come from so quickly? Sam was looking towards the distance and so I turned my gaze to where he was looking. A group of teenagers were walking towards us slowly and apprehensively. As they got closer, I could also smell men's cologne and... death? Leeches, I quickly thought and my stare hardened as my nostrils flared but their scent didn't burn my nose. What is going on here?

The group was led by a girl followed closely by a boy. Behind them were another boy and girl and behind them the same. They stood before Sam who was examining them thoroughly and I went to do the same. Directly in front of Sam was a beautiful girl who appeared to be their leader but I doubted she actually was. She wasn't too confident and seemed a bit shy. She had elbow length, straight brown hair with flaming orange highlights. Her facial features were smooth and emitted a sense of calm and her emerald green eyes pierced through the pack. She was wearing a checkered shirt, jeans and orange converse trainers. Was it weird that she somehow resembled a flame, strong but deadly if not calm?

Close to her was a tall handsome boy. He was near our height and had a strong build which could give him an advantage over any human male. I bet he could even take on Seth and win! He had curly blond hair that was swept to a side covering his right eye. He was wearing a tight fitted shirt and jeans with Nike trainers.

"Hi, Samuel", the girl at the front said. Sam fully turned himself to face their group and focused on the girl. He seemed confused as to how the girl knew his name like we were.

"How do you know my name?" he asked wanting to get an answer.

"That isn't important now. We came to introduce ourselves to you and your group. Or should I say **_pack._**" she said and a guy at the back smirked at our uneasiness. How did she know we were a pack?

"How do you know what we are?" Sam growled and so did Paul and I.

"That isn't important either Sam. We will be around LaPush for a while and we need you to know that we are no harm whatsoever to you, the pack, the imprints and the Quileutes." stated the girl.

"You want us to believe that. You come in here with scents that we've never come across to before. This guy smells like **_death ._**Is that even possible? For all we know you could be leeches!" Paul growled.

"Calm down Paul. We are not vampires nor do we want to be. We have a heartbeat, a pulse and our eyes are natural. Sure our scents are different but it will not affect you or the tribe. We are only here to introduce ourselves." explained the girl. She looked slightly nervous and looked like this wasn't going how she planned.

"I believe them Paul. Something about them seems human and trustworthy. My instincts haven't been wrong yet so let's just go with it."

"Thank you, Sam. Annie, I think it's best if you do this bit." said the girl. Another girl stepped forward with confidence and took her role as leader.

"Hi my name is Stephanie White and this is my brother Alexander White-"

"Alex if you please."

"-Mara and Micheal and this is Amy and Callum. We all go to Forks high school and live together in Forks." Annie introduced and gestured to everyone. Then she shook Sam's hand.

"Welcome to Washington. My name is Sam Uley and this is my beta Jacob Black. This is Paul Lahote, Jared Cameron, Embry Call, Quil Ateara, Leah Clearwater and Seth Clearwater. Behind us are the elders including Billy Black and Sue Clearwater." he introduced.

She skimmed her eyes over our faces and bodies and as she moved to mine, I locked onto her gaze. I suddenly felt like my whole world had stopped. Everything that held me to the Earth had now let go: the pack, my dad, my sisters and... Bella. Now it was her holding me down-she was like gravity. Like air. She had gorgeous, silky black hair with dark brown highlights which fell down her back. Her facial features were sharp and beautiful. She had rosy cheeks and high cheekbones. Her pinky red lips looked so kissable! Her eyes were brown with specks of red, green, blue and black. She wore a black flowing dress which showed all her curves and red leggings topped off with black converse trainers. She was a goddess. She was _my_ goddess.

_**I had imprinted**_

I got angry. She was not my mate, Bella was. I am destined to be with Bella however I couldn't help but notice that she was heart-breakingly perfect. I tore my gaze from her and saw that the pack was smiling while Sam looked curious.

"I think we should go home, Annie." Alex announced as he slung an arm over Annie's shoulders. I growled as he touched my mate. She was **mine **and nobody else was allowed to touch her.

"Yeah, let's go home. Nice meeting you Sam. It was nice meeting you all but we need to ring our parents." she agreed and I frowned.

"But I thought we were going swimming!" shouted Amy.

"Not now. Maybe some other time. See you guy's around." she said quickly and they all turned around to make their way back to their cars. I stared at her back intently while she walked back.

"Congrats man!" said Jared as he smacked me on the back grinning.

"Yeah, you got yourself a good one. She's so freakin' hot! Damn!" shouted Paul also giving me a smack. I growled at him and he took a step back.

"I have no idea what you're talking about and if any of you mention her or what happened today then you'll regret it." I snarled and I made my way back home.

Bella is the only girl for me and no imprint is gonna change that...

_**A/N**_

_**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed:**_

_**The Daughter of Night**_

_** 1**_

_**JinLing**_

_**Taurus Pixie**_

_**Guest 1&2**_

_**shinygyarados03**_

_**And please review if your reading this... Till next time...**_


	7. Chapter 7- Death Unleashed

Annie oc

_Jacob Black_

_Jacob Black_

_Jacob Black _

_Jacob Black_

SHUT UP! I mentally shouted. I was getting tired of this. Last night all I could think about was his freakin' name. _Jacob Black, Jacob Black, Jacob Black_. AAAAAAARRRGGGGHHHHH! Get it out of my head! I pleaded to no-one in particular. This was going to drive me crazy. I'm gonna have to think of other things like chocolates and Valentine's Day and guys and _Jacob Black_ and-

"Annie! Hurry up, we're hungry!" shouted Callum from the dining room. Thank you Callum, I said in my head. I cooked breakfast for Callum and Alex while Mara made cereal for the rest of us. I placed the plates in front of my brother and friend and then went to sit down.

**SMASH!**

We all turned quickly to the source of the loud sound.

Amy.

She was standing there, milk drenching her tank top and jeans. On the wooden floor before her toes was a broken blue bowl that previously held cereal. Amy looked shocked and terrified.

"What happened, baby?" asked Callum softly.

"I-I-I d-don't know. I had a vision!" she murmured in disbelief. Before anyone could ask any questions, I stepped in.

"What was the vision?"

"Newborns. They're gonna cross the LaPush border in precisely 15 minutes. The pack won't know because they'll be at Emily's and the vampires will bite a young Quileute couple. Sam is gonna be furious!" she explained and everyone's face showed shocked emotions.

"15 minutes, you say. We've got enough time to head to LaPush to warn Sam and the Pack. Everyone get dressed and meet me outside in 2 minutes!" I ordered and we all rushed off using our super speed to our rooms. I quickly pulled on a black tank top with a red hoodie. I wore my jeans and red converse trainers and rushed outside.

"Let's go!" I commanded and everyone got into their respectable vehicles. Alex sped of first with Micheal and Callum not very far behind. I can't wait for my Ferrari to arrive because then I wouldn't have to rely on Alex all the time.

I noticed the 'Welcome to LaPush' sign from the corner of my eye and sighed as we crossed the border. Amy's gift was showing and it was opposite to Mara's. Maybe Mara wasn't a seer after all, Amy was.

I peered at the time from inside the car and saw that we only had 8 more minutes left. Alex stepped on it and we stopped right in front of Emily's place. It was a tiny house that had once been gray. There was only one narrow window beside the weathered blue door, but the window box under it was filled with bright orange and yellow marigolds, giving the whole place a cheerful look. I jumped out of the Lamborghini and slammed the door shut while the others did the same. The house was unlocked so we all ran to the living room not even giving a second look at Emily who was standing there astounded as uninvited strangers ran through her house.

"Sam!" I cried out as we stopped at the living room. The entire pack was there and I wondered why no-one was patrolling. Immediately, they tensed and turned their heads to us a few looking shocked and others freaked out.

"Sam," I started again. I now had everyone's attention. _**Everyone's attention.**_ That includes _Jacob Black_ but I ignored the urge to look for him.

"A trio of newborns will cross the border in precisely ... 6 minutes. Amy could you..." I trailed off. I couldn't carry on, not when I didn't know exactly what I'm saying.

"Yes. You need to take out the female first and then the male with the black hair. The other male will attempt to cross over the border back to Cullen territory so you need to station two wolves there!" she explained quickly. The pack looked at us confused. Sam looked ready to object but Amy reacted before he did.

"Samuel, listen to me. _**Please**__. A Quileute couple is in danger of being bitten. Isn't it your job to make sure that no Quileute blood is spilt under your watch?"_She pleaded. Sam reacted quickly.

"I don't know why but I'm trusting you on this. Paul, Jared, Jacob come with me while Leah and Quil take the border. Let's go!" Sam Alpha ordered and the Pack shifted.

We let out a sigh of relief as soon as they left knowing that we left the problem in safe hands. Embry was eyeing us up warily and soon let out a deep breath he hadn't known he'd been holding.

"You better not be lying about this. Sam trusts you. Nobody knows why or how but our Alpha trusts you and this had better not be a trap!" Embry growled.

"Relax Embry; we're not liars. Plus we didn't harm you yesterday when we had a great chance to. You can trust us Em." Mara stated calmly.

"Oh, hi Emily. Sorry for the disturbance we caused. I hope we weren't intruding on anything!" Amy asked turning to the beautiful Quileute women at the door. So that's Emily Young.

After the bonfire last night, Mara had given us a detailed analogy of the Pack _and imprinting._ Imprinting. Soul mates. I had a soul mate. I had figured out why Jacob had given me angry glares last night with the help of Mara. She kept on giving me looks of pity by the end of our discussion but I just ignored them. So what if he didn't want me. My whole life was planned out but I wasn't gonna let this be planned. If we both ignored the imprint then both of us would be happy. Jacob will get Bella Swan and I'll get someone who'll actually love me. I knew the consequences but hey, we were both supernatural. Pain comes anyway. I changed my trail of thoughts to the women in front of me.

Emily Young was about 5'6'' and had black hair. Her skin was a beautiful copper and flawless except for the three deep scars running down which distorted her face pulling down the corner of her eye and mouth. I chose to overlook that and saw that she truly was gorgeous.

"Of course not. They just had breakfast and were only messing about when you came. What you did was a good thing!" she replied cheerfully. Sam truly was lucky. She was so kind. She offered us muffins which were absolutely delicious. Oh Gods, Emily is my new best friend (Don't tell Mara or Amy I said that). The boys devoured the muffins like they've been starving for weeks and they grew to worship Emily in only a matter of minutes.

"Honey, I'm home!" shouted Paul as they entered the house.

"Did you catch them?" asked Callum in an excited tone.

"Yes actually. We did what Amy told us to and we managed to kill the three leeches with no-one getting hurt." said Sam warily looking at Amy suspiciously.

"I've got a question though. Why didn't you have anyone on patrol?" I asked Sam and his expression turned slightly angry.

"Jacob was meant to be patrolling but forgot and decided to join us. I only remembered when we were out of the house."

"You mean he was too busy with thoughts of Bella and how he'd rather be spending time with her!" snarled Paul while some of the Pack agreed and glared at Jacob. I got angry at this. If we hadn't gotten to Sam fast enough, two innocent lives would have been destroyed and it would've been Jacob's fault. He was occupied with thoughts of Bella Swan. That girl is causing some serious trouble.

"Two people could have lost their lives because of you!" I said joining with the Pack's anger. Jacob reacted to this and growled at me.

"And you know what's worse? That you're meant to be Chief. That they're your people and that you don't give a shit!"I stated angrily. Jacob stood up and glared at me menacingly.

"I'm not Chief yet. Sam is Alpha, it's his job to be on look out. It's his bloody fault, not mine!" Jacob growled and everybody gasped. Did he just disown his heritage?

"You bastard! Sam is the Alpha, correct but he has to take care of 7 wolves. He has to feed them and look after them and that includes you. And to add to that, he has an imprint he needs to protect. It is Sam's duty but you could at least help him rather than stand on the sidelines and watch!" I shouted. This was getting personal and my friends knew. My eyes began to water but I held it in.

Alex took a hesitated step towards me and said calmly, "Annie, calm down. What's done is done, baby doll. Let's forget about it and move on."

I turned to face him with tears in my eyes. Alex frowned and pulled me to him tightly.

"It's alright honey, dad would be proud of you. Proud of us." he said softly and Mara gave me a watery smile. Amy had tears in her eyes and Micheal was clenching his fists while Callum was staring Jacob down. **Oh gods! I need to toughen up. I shouldn't show weakness, not in front of another type of supernatural and definitely not in front of people I met the night before! If Enrique were her, he would have been shouting orders and telling me to be strong. He always told me that pain was a tiny thing in this big world and once in a while everyone had to deal with it. My worst pain had been bearing with my father's death. Alex and I have been through the grieving stage and we tried hard to forget how he died but then **_**he **_**had to bring it up. Bring back the painful memories.**

"Annie? Are you okay?"asked Emily quietly. I removed myself from Alex's hug and turned to face the pack. Leah and Seth gave me a knowing look while others looked curious. _He _was just standing there acting as if nothing had happened but stayed quiet all the same.

"Do you at least have the decency to say sorry to my sister?" growled Alex menacingly. Jacob's eyes narrowed and he snarled.

"Why should I apologise? I did nothing! This is her problem not mine! No need to get so emotional about it. If anything, Sam should be shouting at me not _her_. Who does she think she is? Barging into a pack bonfire, walking into Emily's house like she owns the place. Using her mind tricks on Sam making him believe her and shouting at me like it will mean something. She means nothing to me, no matter what anyone says. She does not have the bloody authority to tell me what to and not to do!" Jacob shouted enraged by what Alex asked him to do.

Everyone gasped at his outburst. The pack had not seen this side of Jacob yet and I was curious to what they were thinking but hurt because of what Jacob said.

'_The leech lover's causing all these problems in the pack.'-Leah_

'_Bella's bringing the worst out of Jacob. Look at how he's behaving to his imprint.'- Sam_

'_Asshole! Dickhead! Piece of-'Paul_

Suddenly the ground started shaking. Everyone wobbled around on the spot and Sam pulled Emily towards himself. I turned to Alex and saw that his natural brown eyes were now black and his skin had turned pale. He was mad...

My eyes widened at the thought of Alex being mad. Out of all of us, he had the least control as his gift took most of him and took control over him.

"YOU DO NOT SPEAK ABOUT ANNIE THAT WAY!"he growled and cracks began to appear on the living room floor. Mara looked scared and Callum paled. Alex couldn't be controlled in this form. Alex was too powerful; the most we could do is reach out for his human side.

Dirty old bones began appearing from the cracks. With clicks and snaps the bones joined to make fingers that crawled for the edge of the crack to use it to pull them up. I gasped in horror. The house started shaking more and paintings, cutlery and little objects crashed and collapsed on the ground.

"YOU DO NOT SPEAK TO **MY **SISTER THAT WAY!" Alex bellowed loudly, his voice bouncing off the walls. The pack was scared shitless and Jacob walked backwards in terror. The room began to darken and I got scared. This was not Alex; this was not my big brother.

"Alex, calm down. You're scaring me. Please!" I pleaded with tears in my eyes. His face softened a bit but then noticed Jacob. He turned round to me.

"He hurt you, Annie! You don't deserve to be hurt. Who is he to talk to you that way? He doesn't know what you've done, what you've been through. He doesn't know how dad died and how mum hates us! HE DOESN'T KNOW! AND HE THINKS HE CAN TALK TO YOU THAT WAY," he turned to Jacob, "ALL THIS OVER A GIRL YOU'LL NEVER HAVE. HURTING PEOPLE, HURTING YOUR FAMILY, HURTING YOUR _SOULMATE!"_

"Alex, listen. He can hurt whoever he wants that's not our problem but we're not bad. We don't hurt people Alex. True, he didn't know but we didn't tell him. Let him ruin his life Alex, but don't ruin yours. I'm begging you Alex. Please don't do this!" I cried and Alex fell to the ground.

The bones (now hands) collapsed into the cracks and the cracks sealed themselves. I went over to Alex and turned him over. He had turned back to normal and he was asleep. I let out a deep breath that I hadn't known I'd been holding.

"I'll take him to the car, Annie." said Callum.

"We are so sorry and everything will be fixed." I said and gave Mara and Amy a small nod. They nodded back and used their elements to fix things. Amy used the Air to attach things together and Mara used the Earth to make natural objects re-attach. I sent the flabbergasted pack members an apologetic look.

"I am so sorry and we understand if we're no longer welcome on the Rez." I said with a sigh.

"You saved Quileute lives. We are in your debt. What happened now was out of your control and I sincerely apologise for Jacob's behaviour. We all know he won't be doing it again after that scare, just make sure it doesn't happen again." he said with a chuckle at the end. I nodded and made my way towards the door with the group behind me.

"I really am sincerely sorry. We all are. I'm just glad we stopped it before something bad was unleashed. Bye everyone!" I said and caught Jacob's annoyed gaze. For Gods' sake! What is his problem? Has he not had enough today? I opened the driver's door of Alex's Lamborghini because Alex was currently sleeping in the passenger's seat. I was about to get in when I was stopped.

"Wait a minute. You said something bad would have been unleashed, what's that?" asked Jared with a curious look.

"Death"...

_**A/N**_

_**Hope you liked it!**_

_**Thanks for the reviews:**_

_**The Daughter of Night- Jacob thinks she's hot but is scared to accept the imprint because it would ruin his chance with Bella**_

_**M0nsters- thanks so much...**_

_**Guest- Thanks but I'm getting Writer's Block now so I won't be able to update as quick and the school holidays just finished and I need to do my homework. I'll update whenever I can.**_

_**Please continue reviewing...**_


	8. Chapter 8- Family Drama

Annie oc

Today was just another day, a normal day. It was unusual to get days like that when you were used to crazy, madness and impossible. Everyone was spread around the living room, eyes stationed on the T.V. We were watching The Sound of Music. It was an old classic that we all loved very much and it was quite hard to get a movie that we all liked due to Alex watching horror while Micheal and Callum watched Action. Mara was a hopeless romantic and Amy loved drama. I was simpler; I liked any old movie as long as it had a good plot. It was weird seeing my brother watch a musical but I guess I can't judge. It was a good movie.

"Annie!" Amy said as she stood up tensed. Immediately she got all our attention.

"Victoria!" whispered Mara as she got the gist of things.

"What's going on?" I asked. Victoria was giving us a hard time. I wanted to help the Cullen's and the Pack catch her while Alex wanted to leave her alone telling us it was none of our business. I disagreed with Alex but part of me knew what he was saying was true. Also the killings in Seattle were getting worse. I wonder if she had anything to do with it.

"Some argument with the Pack and the Cullen's over Victoria. We're gonna have to warn the pack about it and tell them not to do anything drastic otherwise it'll be a full out war." explained Amy. War was something we weren't new to. We've participated in many but if they asked us to choose sides then I'm pretty sure we'll side with the Pack. Of course we don't know the Cullen's that well so it's pretty biased. From what I've heard they're okay to Bella, her being the only human they've interacted with in, like, forever.

"Can't we just call them?" groaned Alex. I chuckled lightly. Since our last encounter with the pack we haven't responded with them. Alex felt incredibly guilty of what happened last time. He had scared the pack but it was mostly intended to Jacob.

"Nope!" said Mara, popping the 'p'.

"Well, the movie's finished anyway. Let's go now. 2 minutes." I said and everyone went to their rooms. I ran to my room and pulled on red shorts with a black long sleeved t-shirt. I put on ankle socks and my black converse trainers. I took my phone and purse with me and ran to Alex's Lamborghini. The gang came soon afterwards and we all hopped in our designated cars.

* * *

_**Emily's House**_

We all got out of our cars and I went to knock on the front door. We only barged in last time because it was an emergency. I heard shuffling and footsteps from inside and the door opened slowly so I found myself face to face with Emily Young.

"Hi Emily. We needed to talk to Sam." I said. She nodded and led the way to the living room where most of the Pack was situated including _him._ Alex threw _him _a disgusted look and turned to Sam. Quil and Seth were missing so I guess they were doing patrol.

Amy explained her vision quickly, eager to go. None of us were especially comfortable here since last time and Jacob kept on glancing at me. What was his problem?

"And Sam?" Mara said as he turned back but he soon turned back to face us.

"-Keep a leash on Paul." finished Amy. I giggled and Jacob shot me a look. Paul growled lightly but smirked. We turned towards the door but someone's hand stopped me.

"Won't you stay for dinner?" asked Emily, pleading.

'_You guys need to settle your differences and plus, I insist' she thought_

I nodded and turned to the Pack. "Yeah, we'll stay. Good way to get to know you guys better." Alex grumbled something unintelligible under his breath and Mara giggled as she was closest to him.

Dinner was great. We had lots of fun and the Pack was awesome. They made us laugh and we seemed to fit in right away.

"Emily, let me help you with those." I said and walked up to Emily who was washing the dishes. I slipped Embry my phone so I wouldn't get it wet and I noticed the Pack admiring it. It was a Sony Xperia Z2 and it wasn't even out in England yet. It was amazing and it had everything a witch needed.

"Sam! Why are there a Lamborghini, Bugatti and Porsche outside?" yelled Quil as he walked through the door. Alex smirked and waved his hand to himself and Callum and Micheal. He is so big headed! Quil's mouth literally dropped to the floor in disbelief and the Pack all rushed outside to check out the cars.

"Hey! No touching my baby!" ordered Alex. I chucked and carried on helping Emily clean up. The Pack came back in after a few minutes with funny expressions.

"Hey Annie! Your phone's ringin'!" shouted Embry.

"Who is it?" I yelled.

"Err... Sir Dickhead the Thief!" he shouted bursting with laughter. Oh, it was Christian. Shit! I raced to the living room to find Alex already there asking Embry for the phone.

"No, Embry. Give me the phone. It's mine." I stated calmly.

"Give it to me, Embry. You don't want to get me angry. Remember what happened last week." Alex threatened and Embry shivered.

"Embry! I'm an imprint! It's my phone. I didn't want to use this reason but I'm your destined Alpha Female _(Jacob glared while Sam smiled)_. You're part of my pack. And it's my phone." I reasoned. Embry complied and handed me my phone. I grinned at him and threw Alex a smug smile.

"Put it on speaker!" Alex hissed angrily. Geez! I put the phone on speaker and answered it with the Pack and the gang surrounding me.

"Annie! How are you? Took you a long time to answer." said Christian from the other end and Alex growled.

"We're fine, Christian. I was in the kitchen when the phone rang. I didn't hear it at first. Why d'you call?" I asked.

"Oh well, err... My friend is having a business meeting in America and I was invited. It's somewhere in Seattle and afterwards, he's having a party. I wanted him to meet you so I was wondering if you'd like to join me at the party." He said and Alex gave me a curious look.

"Why me? Why didn't you ask Alex since he's the oldest?" I questioned.

"Come on, Annie. You know the answer to that. Your brother and I have never been close and everyone knows you're my favourite!" he answered with a chuckle. I turned to Alex and he smirked knowing that he's always given Christian a hard time.

"What's the name of the place?"

"Something like Blue Moon and it's on the 25th" he replied and I gave Mara a quick nod knowing that she'd ask to research the place.

"That monster!" whispered Mara harshly. Everyone turned to her and she mouthed _'strip club'_ with an angry expression. I gasped and Jacob snarled.

"Annie? You still there?" he asked.

"Um yeah. I'm kinda busy on that day. Alex and I are doing something." I said making excuses.

"Ditch the boy and come with me, Annie. He's always with you. Live a little!" he said and Alex snatched the phone from me.

"Shut up you bastard and get the hell away from my Annie. You mean nothing to us!" he snarled into the phone.

Christian chuckled darkly and said, "And you mean nothing to me. Your mother however, thinks the world of me and would practically die for me. She's too dumb to figure out that I'm using her for money and power!"

Alex and I growled. He was right in a way. Mum Wad too blind to see that Christian's a fake.

"In case you haven't noticed, Christian, you can't take mum's money anymore. I'm eighteen and all of dad's money and property is mine. All of it and that's including the house, the cars, the estate and mum's money. Mum officially owns nothing!" Alex said.

"Shut up! I will find a way to have that money and that pretty little sister of yours. Have you seen her? Her pretty little face and body is just there, calling me. I don't know how I survived months in the same house with her. She's too tempting to be ignored." Christian said darkly.

My eyes widened and Alex paled. The Pack glared at the phone. I noticed that Jacob's eyes were now yellow. His wolf was coming out.

"No, Christian. You'll do nothing. You will not come near my family and I'll go to extremes to make sure of that. You can stuff your charms and get out of my land. Or even better, GO TO HELL!" snapped Alex.

"If hell will have you... I don't think His Underworld likes you very much" I said with a smirk and Alex grinned.

"You bet he doesn't." Alex said and he cut the call. Alex turned to me and gave me a hug.

"You're safe now, honey. He isn't gonna be near you anymore." Alex comforted. I smiled into his shoulder but then pulled back realising that the Pack was staring at us.

"Family drama?" asked Sam. I nodded with a smile and Emily came to give me and Alex a hug.

"I'm proud of you two. You stood up to him." she said. Emily is like a mother figure. Something my mum never was.

"Yeah, I guess it wasn't our fault we got a pervert for a stepdad!" joked Alex and the Pack joined in. Jacob gave me a pitying look and I smiled softly. At least it wasn't his usual look.

* * *

We arrived home. Family drama wasn't exactly how I'd describe it. It was far worser. Sometimes I wished I had a normal life. This life is just too frustrating. Jacob ignoring me, having a perverted stepdad, an uncaring mom, an overprotective brother, a dead father and me being a protector of the world. Maybe life will get better soon.

What I didn't know was that life was gonna get harder.

Very, very soon.

**_A/N_**

**_I do not own Twilight_**

**_Thanks for all your reviews. I enjoyed reading them. Was this a good chapter? Let me know. What do you think will happen to make Annie's life harder? I'm so sorry that I updated late. I have school work and I spend a lot of time on that. I love writing fanfics aswell so please tell me how my stories are going..._**

**_Thanks to all my reviewers:_**

**_reader5sam_**

**_polly2010_**

**_The Daughter of Night_**

**_JinLing_**

**_Guest._**

**_Please continue reviewing and check out my other story too._**

**_Till next time..._**


	9. Chapter 9- Training

"Let's go!" I ordered. Alex, Micheal and Callum ran towards the forest. Alex was giving me a piggy back ride and Mara and Amy were in the same position. We were going training as we haven't trained for a while. We were wearing shorts and the girls were wearing sports bras.

The guys were running at top speed but I could feel something following us. A presence that wasn't trying to conceal itself very well. The leaves behind us were rustling loudly and twigs cracked along the way. A musky, woodsy scent was in the air and our stalkers were trying to be noticed. All around us it was dark. Pitch black. The forest was an eerie scene but it was the best we had. _Did they have a supernatural training centre in Washington? _

Alex came to a halt. I hopped of his back and came beside him. We were surrounded by whatever was following us. We arranged ourselves in a circle. Alex and I were back to back and he had his wicked black, sharp sword out. Callum and Micheal had their knives and the girls had their hands out. I had my sword out as well. It was a transforming weapon. My ring, when flipped, would change into a 2 foot sharp, silver sword. I had my sword at arm's length, providing light in the darkness. We were going round and around in our circle formation, facing the forest and listening carefully for any signs.

"Come out; come out, whatever you are. Come out, come out and plaaaay." Callum taunted. We heard a low growl that came from Mara's direction. Leaves blew away from that direction and other growls emitted.

A large wolf crept through the darkness into my sword's light. It was as black as coal and it's canines were the size of my arm. Trailing behind it was a beautiful, russet coloured wolf with chocolate brown eyes. _I recognise those eyes from somewhere!_ Behind them emerged 4 other wolves in different fur coats.

"The Pack!" whispered Mara and our eyes widened. We knew the Pack were big but not huge!

"Tradurre!" I said. It meant translate and I said it so we could hear what the Pack was saying.

"Phase!" Sam ordered and all the wolves went behind the trees to phase. We waited a couple of minutes and one by one the Pack came out.

Paul whistled and said, "Those are some awesome weapons!"

Sam eyed our weapons and looked apprehensive. He put his hands up in surrender and said, "We only came to find out what you were doing in the woods. We thought you were vampires as we weren't used to your scents. Sorry for interrupting but what were you doing?"

"Training. Haven't done it for a while. You're welcome to watch, I mean, you can pick out some bits that can help you with vamps." I said.

"But how? We're wolves and you're humans?" Jared asked with confusion.

"Easy! Alex can transform!" I replied with a smirk and Alex nodded. The Pack looked confused but nodded as well.

"Callum and Micheal first. Swords only. Winner takes all." I announced as the Pack went to sit by the trees. I couldn't help but notice Jacob eyeing up my attire. I was only in a sports bra and shorts because clothes got in the way of magic. That went for all of us.

"Two thousand pounds." said Micheal.

"Three thousand and fifty pounds." said Callum with a smug smile.

"Money?" asked Seth.

"We only train once in a while because it's like a gamble. The most a person's won is about thirty million." I explained and the Pack gasped.

"Who won that?" asked Leah and I smirked.

"Me" I simply stated and we went back to the training session.

"Heads up!" I said as I tossed a coin up into the night.

Immediately, Micheal transformed into an eagle and caught the coin in his beak giving it back to me. The Pack watched with amazed expressions as Micheal landed and Callum transformed into a lion the size of a human. Micheal changed into a cobra and slithered between his legs and bit a leg. Callum roared and changed into a mongoose which tried to eat Micheal. Micheal became an elephant which trampled on the mongoose. The mongoose let out a strangled cry and Micheal changed back into a human. He helped Callum get up and dusted himself.

"Damn you!" growled Callum and I laughed.

"Every bloody time!" Micheal laughed and Callum reached his pockets for his money. Callum handed his money over to a triumphant looking Micheal.

" Micheal and Amy. Heads up!" I yelled and tossed the coin up. Before Micheal got a chance to do anything, Amy used the winds to fly up into the air and throw me the coin. Amy came back onto land and Micheal changed into a cheetah. He circled Amy as fast as he could and Amy was trapped. Amy called on lightning and a powerful bolt of lightning came from nowhere and struck Micheal. Micheal yelped and caught fire. Amy's eyes turned stormy and a huge whirlpool of water surrounded Micheal. Micheal changed into tuna and swam in the whirlpool. Amy froze the whirlpool in turn freezing Micheal. She let him stay like that and let go after a few minutes. Micheal fell down as a human and gasping for air on the ground. Mara quickly went over to tend him and Micheal handed over his money to Amy.

"Well done, Amelia!" I said as Mara put in £3000 and Alex put in £50,000

"Mara and Alex. Heads up!" I shouted as I tossed up my coin. A huge flower erupted from under Mara and it shot right up to the coin with Mara on it. Mara caught the coin and threw it to me. Alex's eyes turned black as he called on the spirits. Alex soon exploded into a black wolf with white patches. Behind him where three other wolves with a ghostly mist trailing behind them.

"It's them! The old wolf Pack!" Amy whispered and the Pack stood up. The old Pack bowed their heads gently to Jacob and Sam while keeping their eyes trained on Jacob. Callum let out a low whistle as the Pack snarled behind Alex. The Pack focused on Mara and she drew a circle of fire around herself. The fire blazed and flickered wildly and the Pack weren't allowed anywhere near it. Alex called on a coven of vampires with extreme powers. The coven appeared in a blink of an eye and a blond headed male vampire froze the flames. Another stalked behind Mara's back and jumped on her, making her fall down. Alex walked up to the collapsed Mara and hovered his canines over her neck. Mara lifted her head and gave a weak nod indicating that she gave in. Alex and the old Pack turned towards the vampires and bared their teeth. The vampires retreated and ran backwards. The old Pack stalked towards the vampires with Alex leading them. The blond male shot some fireballs at the Pack but they dodged it quickly. The coven was too busy focusing on keeping the Pack away that they didn't hear Quil II sneaking behind them. When Quil II was in an appropriate position of attack, he nodded to the Pack and the Pack nodded. The old Pack and Alex attacked immediately, snarling and biting. They ripped every single vampire to pieces and Alex phased back to get a lighter. Unlike the wolves, Alex phased back fully clothed. He made a lighter appear from thin air and burned the vampire pieces which produced a purple type of smoke.

I clapped my hands and Alex gave me a smirk. The old Pack disappeared with a wave of Alex's hand.

"My turn. A million pounds!" I claimed and tried to step forward but a burning hand stopped me. I whipped around to see Jacob holding my hand with a stern look on his face.

"You're not going." he simply stated.

"I'm sorry?" I asked thinking that I hadn't heard him correctly.

"You're not going." He repeated and turned to Alex, "I don't want her getting hurt. I'm taking her away."

Before I could yell at him, I was thrown on his back and he started running. I loved rushes but this was something I didn't like.

Jacob stopped in front of my house, gently pushing me onto the door. He lifted his right hand and stroked my jaw softly not taking his eyes away from mine.

"I just want to keep you safe, Annie. I can't bear it if anything happened to you."

"I thought you didn't want the imprint?"

" I don't. That doesn't mean we can't be friends. I can be anything you want me to be. a friend, a brother, a protector..." he trailed off not mentioning 'lover'. I sighed and closed my eyes.

"Annie, Bella is very important to me. She's the most important person in my life and you're the second. I want you to be my friend." He pleaded. I sighed again and came to a decision.

"Alright. We'll be friends, Jacob. Best friends if you want." I said and he nodded with a smile on his face.

"But, you can't stop me from training. It's like stopping you from killing vampires. I need to train and you can't stop me. If you do, then I'll blast you to outer space!" I added and Jacob chuckled. He let me go and ran back to the forest.

Jacob Black can be my friend and nothing more.

Or can he?


	10. Chapter 10- Mine

Annie oc

What Amy predicted would happen, happened. Two days ago, Victoria caused a rift between the Pack and the Cullen's. Well, mostly between Paul and Emmet. Both the wolves and the Cullen's chased after Victoria but they ended up fighting because of the boundary line. Some claim it was no man's land while others claimed it was LaPush territory. I had finally gotten my red and black wicked Ferrari LaFerrari. I had a need for speed. Alex and I often went racing when one of us bought a new car but the roads of Forks aren't like the Italian Plains so we couldn't do it.

The gang and I were parking into school and my car came to everyone's attention. It's not every day you see a Ferrari in Forks. I could see the boys' eyes light up in excitement and the girls' eyes sparkle at a new gossip topic. I stepped out of my car the same time as the rest of the gang. I noticed Edward and Bella getting out of his car looking in a particular direction. I turned my head to see what they were looking at. _He_ was there. We had agreed to be friends. Only friends. He was wearing a tight black t-shirt which was short-sleeved, his ragged , grease smeared jeans and he was leaning against a glossy black bike. The students' eyes didn't linger on his face. He had on a very intimidating expression. He hadn't noticed us. Only eyes for Bella Swan, I guess, huh.

We walked close enough to hear the conversation going on between Jacob and Edward.

"I already know what you came to say," Edward reminded Jacob in a very low voice.

"Message delivered. Consider us warned."  
Edward glanced down at Bella for a fleeting second with worried eyes.  
"Warned?" she asked blankly. "What are you talking about?"  
"You didn't tell her?" Jacob asked, his eyes widening with disbelief. "What, were you afraid she'd take  
our side?"  
"Please drop it, Jacob," Edward said in an even voice.  
"Why?" Jacob challenged.  
Bella frowned in confusion. "What don't I know? Edward?"  
Edward just glared at Jacob as if he hadn't heard her.  
"Jake?"  
Jacob raised his eyebrow at her. "He didn't tell you that his big . . .brother crossed the line Saturday  
night?" he asked, his tone thickly layered with sarcasm. Then his eyes flickered back to Edward. "Paul was totally justified in —"  
"It was no-man's land!" Edward hissed.  
"Was not!"  
Jacob was fuming visibly. His hands trembled. He shook his head and sucked in two deep lungfuls of air.  
"Emmett and Paul?" She whispered. Why, what did she think? Emmet and Paul can handle themselves well enough. From what I've heard, she only cares for the Cullen's. Not the Pack. I don't believe she's using Jacob but-

"What happened? Were they fighting?"she whined. "Why? Did Paul get  
hurt?"

'Whiny much?' Alex thought and I smiled. She was a little bit whiny.  
"No one fought," Edward said quietly, only to me. "No one got hurt. Don't be anxious."  
Jacob was staring at them with incredulous eyes. "You didn't tell her anything at all, did you? Is that why you took her away? So she wouldn't know that —?"  
"Leave now." Edward cut him off mid-sentence, and his face was abruptly frightening — truly  
frightening. For a second, he looked like . . . like a true bloodsucking monster. He glared at Jacob with vicious, unveiled loathing.  
Jacob raised his eyebrows, but made no other move.

"Why haven't you told her?"  
They faced each other in silence for a long moment. More students gathered behind Tyler and Austin. I  
saw Mike next to Ben — Mike had one hand on Ben's shoulder, like he was holding him in place. Some were probably placing bets as to who would win if a fight breaks out. All things considered, I would take Edwards side. How dare he barge into school and talk to Edward like that? Honestly, he has no respect for anyone. The Cullen's are just as nice as the Pack in all reality.

"She came back for me." Bella guessed and we decided to make our presence known.

"No shit, Sherlock." Alex said and we all rolled our eyes. All attention turned to us and we inched closer to Edward and Bella.

"What are you doing here, Annie?" Jacob asked coldly.

"I go to school here, Jacob." I replied and he stared at me. All eyes turned between me and Jacob and some of the girls' smirked knowingly. Knowingly? What the hell?

""Do you really think hurting her is better than protecting her?" Edward murmured holding Bella tightly.  
"She's tougher than you think," Jacob said. "And she's been through worse."  
Abruptly, Jacob's expression shifted, and he was staring at Edward with an odd, speculative expression.  
His eyes narrowed like he was trying to do a difficult math problem in his head.  
I saw Edward cringe. I glanced up at him, and his face was contorted in what could only be pain. "That's funny," Jacob said, laughing as he watched Edward's face.  
Edward winced, but smoothed his expression with a little effort. He couldn't quite hide the agony in his eyes.  
Bella glanced, wide-eyed, from Edward's grimace to Jacob's sneer.  
"What are you doing to him?" she demanded. Is he really gonna let her push him around?  
"It's nothing, Bella," Edward told me quietly. "Jacob just has a good memory, that's all."  
Jacob grinned, and Edward winced again.  
"Stop it! Whatever you're doing."  
"Sure, if you want." Jacob shrugged. "It's his own fault if he doesn't like the things I remember, though." Yes he is.  
Bella glared at him, and he smiled back impishly — like a kid caught doing something he knows he shouldn't by someone who he knows won't punish him.  
"The principal's on his way to discourage loitering on school property," I murmured to them. "Get to English, Bella, so you're not involved."  
"Overprotective, isn't he?" Jacob said, talking just to Bella, ignoring me completely. Hello, we agreed to be friends!.

"A little trouble makes life fun. Let me guess,you're not allowed to have fun, are you?"  
Edward glowered, and his lips pulled back from his teeth ever so slightly.  
"Shut up, Jake," Bella said.  
Jacob laughed. "Hey, if you ever feel like having a life again, you could come see  
me. I've still got your motorcycle in my garage."  
This news distracted her. "You were supposed to sell that. You promised Charlie you would." If I  
hadn't begged on Jake's behalf — after all, he'd put weeks of labor into both motorcycles, and he  
deserved some kind of payback — Charlie would have thrown my bike in a Dumpster. And possibly set that Dumpster on fire.  
"Yeah, right. Like I would do that. It belongs to you, not me. Anyway, I'll hold on to it until you want it  
back."  
A tiny hint of the smile she remembered was suddenly playing around the edges of his lips. So first she's ordering him, then controlling him and now she wants him. Make up your wind, women.  
"Jake . . ."  
He leaned forward, his face earnest now, the bitter sarcasm fading. "I think I might have been wrong before, you know, about not being able to be friends. Maybe we could manage it, on my side of the line. Come see me."  
I shot a look at his face — it was calm, patient.  
"I, er, don't know about that, Jake."  
Jacob dropped the antagonistic façade completely. It was like he'd forgotten Edward was there, or at least he was determined to act that way. "I miss you every day, Bella. It's not the same without you." What am I, chopped liver?

"I know and I'm sorry, Jake, I just . . ."  
He shook his head, and sighed. "I know. Doesn't matter, right? I guess I'll survive or something. Who needs friends?" He grimaced, trying to cover the pain with a thin attempt at bravado. Why was Jacob in pain? He had a family, one more than me. He had people who loved him, another one more than me and he had the greatest friends anyone could ask for but I had him beat for that.  
"Okay, get to class," a stern voice sounded behind us. "Move along, Mr. Crowley."  
"Get to school, Jake," Bella whispered, anxious as soon as she recognized the principal's voice.

I went off to class slowly. I decided I would support Jacob in his quest to help Bella learn to love him. I didn't necessarily like it but it was what he wanted and I wouldn't take that away from him.

* * *

Lunch came quickly and I walked out of AP Biology. I heard footsteps chasing me but ignored them thinking they were following someone else. A figure walked beside me and started talking.

"Hey." he said and I replied in the same way.

"So... I was wondering ifyouwouldmaybewanttogoout?" he said quickly and I turned to meet his eyes. It was Daniel McCann from my Biology, English and art lessons. Daniel wasn't a jock or a nerd but he had a nice figure. He wasn't like Jake but for a human, he was good. He just hid his figure in his loose long sleeved t-shirts while Jake's clothes hugged his muscles. Stop comparing him to Jake! I inwardly screamed. Daniel was handsome in a way. He had a strong facial features. Green eyes and tousled brown hair. He was also sort of cute. I had had brief conversations withy him before and he was always sweet to me.

"Err.. I'm free tonight, I guess." I said and he let out a sigh of relief.

"Great. I'll pick you up at 7." he said and waved goodbye. I could tell that he wanted to stay with me longer but stopped where he was.

* * *

The date went amazingly well! I'm just too tired to describe it. We went to Port Angeles and watched a movie. Not some sappy romantic but an action thriller that he liked just as much as me. He took me to a restaurant and we had dinner there and he kissed me goodnight. Just on the cheek though.

I walked back to my room, tired from the date. There stood Jacob Black leaning against my bed. I sighed and he came closer.

"Where were you?" he asked in a steely tone.

"On a date." I simply stated and turned around. A hot hand pulled me backwards and I found myself inches apart from Jacob.

"You're not allowed to go out with him or anyone else anymore. Hell, don't even see him!"

"You're not the boss of me." I huffed out in annoyance and he growled. Shit! If we weren't quiet, Alex would come in and ask what all the noises were about.

"You are my imprint!"

"We are friends. Just because I'm your imprint, it doesn't put you in control of me." I growled and he snarled pulling me closer so his breath fanned my face.

"You are mine!" he claimed and attacked me with his blazing lips. I tried to push him back but I kept melting against him. I counted to 10 and shoved him off me, panting for air.

Jacob growled and tried to kiss me again but before he could, I teleported him back to his own house.

I slowed my breathing rate and closed my eyes. Jacob wouldn't let me see Daniel anymore. What happened to just friends? I needed to be careful now. Jacob Black was totally in control of me.

* * *

_**A/N**_

_**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**_

_**Sorry if it was a bit rushed. I just wnated to get this chapter over with to move onto the next one.**_

_**Was it any good? Sorry if the last chapter was a bit boring. I think this one's okay. Next chapter is gonna be the best chapter you've ever read in this story.**_

_**Spoiler alert: Annie's making Edward human for the day and he spends it with her. What do you think they'll do. Nothing romantic. Just a fun day out! **_

_**How do you think Annie felt when Jacob said she was his? Keep waiting.**_

_**P.s. I'm going on holiday from April 7**__**th**__** for 12 days or so, I think. Sorry... I'll try updating before though...**_

_**Continue reviewing...**_


	11. Chapter 11- Tomorrow

Annie oc

We're at war

Simple as that. Bella Swan lead us to a full out battle against newborn vampires. Alex hates the mention of her name. It's pretty funny. Bella would come to see Jacob in LaPush and spend time with him. Why lead him on? I don't know and I don't care.

I was wearing my usual training uniform. We were meeting at the clearing so Jasper could show us how to fight the newborns since he's had encounters with them before. The Cullen's and Bella were already there, relaxed and talking casually. Well, everyone except Bella. The clearing looked like it held a lot of memories for the Cullen's. I closed my eyes and crouched down to touch the grass. I felt Alex's eyes piercing me. I saw flashbacks of baseball, Victoria, her mate and a vampire with dreadlocks. I gasped at the sight of James' murderous looks at the Cullen's and his disgusting smiles whenever he looked towards Bella. It was all a game to him.

Edward and Bella were discussing something and then a look of pure hate appeared on Edward's face. He held onto Bella's hand and Bella looked like she was having an internal struggle. The gang and I decided to come out from where we were to enter the Cullen's point of sight. They looked at us, examining our position and clothes. They were wearing tracksuits but for us, the less clothing, the better. Alice pushed her lips into a pout and stared into the distance.

"Is something wrong with Alice?" Bella whispered.

Edward chuckled, himself again. "The werewolves are on their way, so she can't see anything that will happen now. It makes her uncomfortable to be blind."

Alice, though the farthest from us, heard his low voice. She looked up and stuck her tongue out at him. He laughed again. Alice was just so childish sometimes. That's why I loved her. While Rosalie hated being a vampire, Alice looked on the positive side. She thought about shopping and clothes. New friends and new adventures while Rosalie just looked into the negatives.

"Hey, Annie," Emmett greeted us. "Hey, guys."

"When will our guests arrive?" Carlisle asked Edward.

Edward concentrated for a moment, and then sighed. "A minute and a half. But I'm going to have to translate. They don't trust us enough to use their human forms."

Carlisle nodded. "This is hard for them. I'm grateful they're coming at all."

Bella stared at Edward, her eyes stretched wide. "They're coming as wolves?"

He nodded, cautious of her reaction. Bella somehow looked scared while most of the gang were excited. The wolves were entirely fascinating. Mara loved to learn about them but unfortunately Alex didn't let her run her tests on him as a wolf. That caused some problems with Micheal but we were quick to solve it.

A strange gleam came into Edward's eyes, as though something had just occurred to him, something that was not altogether unpleasant. He turned away quickly, before Bella could see any more, back to Carlisle and the others.

"Prepare yourselves - they've been holding out on us."

"What do you mean?" Alice demanded.

"Shh," he cautioned, and stared past her into the darkness.

The Cullens' informal circle suddenly widened out into a loose line with Jasper and Emmett at the spear point. From the way Edward leaned forward next to Bella , I could tell that he wished he was standing beside them. Bella tightened my hand around his.

Bella squinted toward the forest, seeing nothing.

"Damn," Emmett muttered under his breath. "Did you ever see anything like it?"

"Yeah, actually we have." Alex muttered and all eyes turned to him.

"What? They caught us training one day and they managed to learn some good tactics from me." He explained.

Esme and Rosalie exchanged a wide-eyed glance.

"What is it?" Bella whispered as quietly as she could. "I can't see."

"The pack has grown," Edward murmured into her ear.

The wolves appeared before us, still as tall and majestic as they were before. They never cease to amaze me.

I counted up the wolves and my eyes widened when I saw two more eyes I the group.

"Collin Littlesea and Brady Fuller. Both thirteen and going through the changes." Mara informed and the Pack's eyes turned to us.

"Poor boys." Amy added and the two younger wolves whined.

I turned to face Sam and gave him a slight nod which he returned. I skimmed my eyes over the rest of the Pack and everyone was either angry about the alliance or excited about the fight.

"Fascinating," Edward murmured almost silently.

Carlisle took a slow, deliberate step forward. It was a careful movement, designed to reassure.

"Welcome," he greeted the invisible wolves.

"Thank you," Edward responded in a strange, flat tone, and I realized at once that the words came from Sam.

Edward spoke again in the same detached voice, speaking Sam's words. "We will watch and listen, but no more. That is the most we can ask of our self-control."

"That is more than enough," Carlisle answered. "My son Jasper" - he gestured to where Jasper stood, tensed and ready - "has experience in this area. He will teach us how they fight, how they are to be defeated. I'm sure you can apply this to your own hunting style."

"They are different from you?" Edward asked for Sam.

Carlisle nodded. "They are all very new - only months old to this life. Children, in a way. They will have no skill or strategy, only brute strength. Tonight their numbers stand at twenty. Ten for us, ten for you - it shouldn't be difficult. The numbers may go down. The new ones fight amongst themselves."

A rumble passed down the shadowy line of wolves, a low growling mutter that somehow managed to sound enthusiastic.

"We are willing to take more than our share, if necessary," Edward translated, his tone less indifferent now.

Carlisle smiled. "We'll see how it plays out."

"Do you know when and how they'll arrive?"

"They'll come across the mountains in four days, in the late morning. As they approach, Alice will help us intercept their path."

"Thank you for the information. We will watch."

With a sighing sound, the eyes sank closer to the ground one set at a time.

It was silent for two heartbeats, and then Jasper took a step into the empty space between the vampires and the wolves. It wasn't hard to see him - his skin was as bright against the darkness as the wolves' eyes. Jasper threw a wary glance toward Edward, who nodded, and then Jasper turned his back to the werewolves. He sighed, clearly uncomfortable.

"Carlisle's right." Jasper spoke only to us; he seemed to be trying to ignore the audience behind him. "They'll fight like children. The two most important things you'll need to remember are, first, don't let them get their arms around you and, second, don't go for the obvious kill. That's all they'll be prepared for. As long as you come at them from the side and keep moving, they'll be too confused to respond effectively. Emmett?"

Emmett stepped out of the line with a huge smile.

Jasper backed toward the north end of the opening between the allied enemies. He waved Emmett forward.

"Okay, Emmett first. He's the best example of a newborn attack."

Emmett's eyes narrowed. "I'll try not to break anything," he muttered.

Jasper grinned. "What I meant is that Emmett relies on his strength. He's very straightforward about the attack. The newborns won't be trying anything subtle, either. Just go for the easy kill, Emmett."

Jasper backed up a few more paces, his body tensing.

"Okay, Emmett - try to catch me."

Jasper was running fast as Emmett charged him like a bear, grinning while he snarled. Emmett was impossibly quick, too, but not like Jasper. It looked like Jasper had no more substance than a ghost - any time it seemed Emmett's big hands had him for sure, Emmett's fingers clenched around nothing but the air. Beside Bella, Edward leaned forward intently, his eyes locked on the brawl. Then Emmett froze.

Jasper had him from behind, his teeth an inch from his throat.

Emmett cussed.

There was a muttered rumble of appreciation from the watching wolves. Alex clapped his hands and Jasper gave him a nod.

"Again," Emmett insisted, his smile gone.

"It's my turn," Edward protested.

"In a minute." Jasper grinned, stepping back. "I want to show Bella something first."

"I know you worry about her," he explained to me as she danced blithely into the ring. "I want to show you why that's not necessary."

Alice closed her eyes.

I heard Bella's heart thump unevenly as Jasper stalked toward where Alice stood.

Jasper sprang, disappearing. Suddenly he was on the other side of Alice. She didn't appear to have moved.

Jasper wheeled and launched himself at her again, only to land in a crouch behind her like the first time; all the while Alice stood smiling with her eyes closed.

I watched Alice more carefully now.

She was moving. She took a small step forward at the exact second that Jasper's body flew through the spot where she'd just been standing. She took another step, while Jasper's grasping hands whistled past where her waist had been.

Jasper closed in, and Alice began to move faster. She was dancing - spiralling and twisting and curling in on herself. Jasper was her partner, lunging, reaching through her graceful patterns, never touching her, like every movement was choreographed. Finally, Alice laughed.

Out of nowhere she was perched on Jasper's back, her lips at his neck.

"Gotcha," she said, and kissed his throat.

Jasper chuckled, shaking his head. "You truly are one frightening little monster."

The wolves muttered again. This time the sound was wary.

"It's good for them to learn some respect," Edward murmured, amused. Then he spoke louder. "My turn."

Alice came to take his place beside me. "Cool, huh?" she asked Bella smugly.

"Very," she agreed, not looking away from Edward as he glided noiselessly toward Jasper, his movements lithe and watchful as a jungle cat.

"I've got my eye on you, Bella," she whispered suddenly, her voice pitched.

"I'll warn him if your plans get any more defined," she threatened in the same low murmur. "It doesn't help anything for you to put yourself in danger. Do you think either of them would give up if you died? They'd still fight, we all would. You can't change anything, so just be good, okay?"

Bella grimaced, trying to ignore her.

"I'm watching," she repeated.

Edward had closed on Jasper now, and this fight was more even than either of the others. Jasper had the century of experience to guide him, and he tried to go on instinct alone as much as he could, but his thoughts always gave him away a fraction of a second before he acted. Edward was slightly faster, but the moves Jasper used were unfamiliar to him. They came at each other again and again, neither one able to gain the advantage, instinctive snarls erupting constantly. They were moving so quickly and agile that I was truly interested. Now and then the sharp eyes of the wolves would catch my attention. I had a feeling the wolves were getting more out of this than we were - maybe more than they should.

Eventually, Carlisle cleared his throat.

Jasper laughed, and took a step back. Edward straightened up and grinned at him.

"Back to work," Jasper consented. "We'll call it a draw."

Everyone took turns, Carlisle, then Rosalie, Esme, and Emmett again. I winced a bit when Jasper attacked Esme. She seemed so motherly, not at all the type of person who should be fighting.

"You see what I'm doing here?" he would ask. "Yes, just like that," he encouraged. "Concentrate on the sides. Don't forget where their target will be. Keep moving."

Edward was always focused, watching and also listening to what others couldn't see..

"We're about finished," he whispered.

"Not yet!" Alex interrupted.

"We want a go." He said gesturing to the gang.

Jasper looked uncomfortable. "I don't know how to fight you."

"You'll see!" Mara said cheerfully and stepped forward. Micheal held out his hand to stop her and gave her a silent 'No'. Mara pouted but let Alex go first.

Alex closed his eyes and summoned the powers of death. The ground started trembling as skeletal warriors crawled out. Bones piecing together like magnets. The Pack and Cullen's gasped while Bella trembled in fear. Alex flexed his muscles and smirked just to make everyone more terrified. Bella was clutching onto Edward while Edward panicked. I don't think he like Bella's scared expression. From what Mara said, Edward would lay down his life for Bella's. What's so special about her? She's just a human girl. I grew so curious that I decided to ask the subject himself.

_'Edward?'_ I asked opening my mind shield. Edward's eyes flickered towards me in wonder. Alex continued to show off his fighting skills by pinning down Emmett and Jasper.

_'Edward, why are you doing this? She's only a human?'_

_'I've waited decades for her. A century'_ he replied.

_'But how do you know it's her?'_ I asked.

_'Bella draws me in. I have a need to protect her, always stay by her side.'_

_'Always?'_

_'When I left, Bella was left in the mercy of werewolves. They don't have any control so she's likely to hurt. I'm always with her'_

_'But what about your own life?'_

_'I'm a vampire. I don't have a life. And anyway, Bella is my life'_

_'But what about having fun. Adrenaline. Fear. Just laughing and smiling. Hanging out with your friends.'_ I insisted.

_'I don't have any friends. I have a purpose now, to protect Bella.'_ he admitted.

_'What if..._' I trailed off.

_'What?'_ Edward asked curiously.

_'What if I turn you human for the day? I'll take you somewhere fun. We'll have a laugh'_

Edward hesitated _' If you turn me human, why would I spend it with you? I'll want to spend it with Bella'_

_'You're right'_ I thought with a sigh. 'Bella's n_'Why would he want to spend it with me?'_

_'I'm sorry, Annie'_

_'Bella's not gonna go anywhere you know. She's persistent that you turn her. If I turn you human for the day and let you spend it with her, I don't think she'll like it. She wants you for your immortality and Jacob for his humanity.'_

_'Don't you think I know that?'_ he asked irritated.

_'Then why do you-'_

_'Because I love her. I have no choice.'_ he cut in.

_'You always have a choice, Edward. Jacob and I are soulmates, meant to be together but he chooses not to accept it. That's his choice. We've chosen to remain friends so we won't be in any pain'_

_'I guess. I really want her, Annie.'_

_'It's just one day, Edward. When you died, fun wasn't invented yet. You were in the middle of a war. A seventeen year old boy dying from the Influenza Epidemic. Seventeen and never got a chance to live life'_ I reminded him and he gave in.

_'Alright. Where are we going?'_ he asked with a slight smile.

_'Only the biggest theme park in the U.K!'_ I squealed in excitement through my head.

Edward chuckled and thought _'I'm going to be human.'_

"Tomorrow." I said out loud and all eyes turned to me. Alex was just being applauded by the Cullen's and the Pack.

"Tomorrow." Edward agreed and he took a step towards me. Jacob growled loudly and Edward gave me a look. I gave him my best 'What can I do?' look.

"Why is Jacob growling?" Bella asked timidly.

"She's his imprint." Edward stated calmly.

"_Jacob's imprint?" _Bella shrieked. "_You're lying. Jacob said he didn't imprint!"_

I winced slightly at that and Edward gave me an apologetic look.

"You always have a choice, Eddie. Always." I whispered.

"Eddie? Eddie? He never lets me call him Eddie!" Alice screamed in outrage and Edward chuckled shrugging. I gave her my best innocent look and turned to go home.

'Tomorrow'

_**A/N**_

_**How was it? I'm not getting any reviews lately and I feel a little sad. **_

_**Thankyou JinLing and The Daughter of Night for reviewing frequently. I was going to put Edward as a human in this chapter but due to the lack of reviews. I'll put it in the next. Thanks to anyone who has reviewed and favourited. I love you all**_

_**lovebookstwilight**_

_**Silver Crystalite **_

_**dream lightning**_

_**Please continue reviewing and don't forget that I'm going on holiday next month.**_

_**Also, I'm thinking of introducing a female character to Edward. Does anyone have any names or personality suggestions.**_

_**Spoiler Alert: The character you create might end up having a very important role in the future.**_

_**Thanks... Keep Reviewing!**_


	12. Chapter 12- A Day Out

Annie oc

"So, where are you going again?" Alex said.

"Thorpe Park!" I squealed in excitement. Alex looked anxious for a moment.

"Annie, you know that's not entirely safe. Christian's spies could be anywhere."

"Like yours, you mean," I countered and he sighed in defeat.

"And anyway, I'm not going as Annie. I'm changing." I said comforting him immensely.

"To who?"

"Edward's sister. Twin, probably." I said and he nodded in understanding. I couldn't go as Annie because of Christian's spies. Any one of them could put a tracker on me or Edward. It's happened before! It would look better if I go as Edward's sister rather than another person. If the vampires in England who knew Carlisle found out, then we'd be in BIG trouble with Bella. I giggled at that and went upstairs to change.

I put on my black shorts and an elbow length green shirt. I paired it with ankle socks and green converse shoes. I wore my black rose stud earrings and a bracelet with an A on it. It was a present from Alex and I loved it. It had a few cute charms on it. A witch's hat, a gravestone, a flower, a bird and a heart. I know that this might not mean much for some people but it means a lot to me.

I looked into the mirror and saw me. Plain Annie. I closed my eyes and focused on Edward. What his sister might look . I opened my eyes and gasped.

My naturally black hair had turned into beautiful bronze ringlets. My face was shaped like Edwards but my athletic figure stayed the same. My brown eyes were now a piercing emerald green. Edward Cullen's eyes were gold but Edward Anthony Mason's eyes were green. I looked like a girl version of Edward if not an inch or two shorter. I approved of my look and rushed downstairs.

"I've called the Cullen's and the Pack. They'll meet us at the treaty line." Alex said and gasped as he turned to me. He lifted up his right hand and ran it through my ringlets. I smiled and leaned into his hand. What would I do without him?

"Let's go." I murmured and we sped off after locking the doors. The rest of the gang would be there already as they were spending the time discussing with Jasper.

The wolves and the Cullen's were already there when we arrived. Alex stepped in front of me to cover me from both teams.

"Why have you called us here?" Sam asked us in a deep authoritive tone.

"My sister and Edward are going somewhere for a while. I just wanted you to see how she's going to appear for today. I don't want anyone to get attacked or any fights to break out." Alex explained.

"Why would she look different?" Jared asked and Alex stepped aside. I lifted my head to face the groups of supernatural before me. The Pack and the Cullen's looked bewildered while Edward looked a bit proud.

"She's not going anywhere!" Jacob stated in a calm voice but you could hear the anger underlying it.

"Yes she is!" I said. "You can't control me, Jake!"

"You're my imprint. You belong to **ME**!" Jacob snarled and I huffed in annoyance. When was it gonna go through his thick head that I am NOT his!

"I don't belong to anyone other than Alex!" I said and Alex smirked. I lifted my left sleeve and showed everyone the mark. Inked on my skin was Alex's name in swirly handwriting. Surrounding it was a string of letters in Greek spelling out 'Death' and 'Hades'. So basically I was 'Property of Hades, owner of Death'. I mentally laughed at that.

"What is that?" Emmet asked and Carlisle's eyes widened.

"I haven't seen those since Rebecca an-"

"And Robert White. Yeah, I know. They're my parents" I said finishing off his sentence. Carlisle grimaced as he remembered my dad's death.

"You cannot do anything, Jacob. She truly does belong to her brother. Until the bond is broken, you cannot control her." Carlisle said and Jacob started shaking. I know I've said this a lot but, WHAT IS HIS PROBLEM?

Jared and Paul dragged Jacob into the woods and I sighed. He was a controlling freak!

"Let's get going, Edward." I muttered and I walked to the Cullen's side of the treaty line. Edward was wearing a green hoodie and black ripped jeans. Not his normal attire but I think Alice dressed him to match me and have fun. I sent Alice a wink and she giggled quietly.

"Be Safe!" Alex yelled.

"Go on SAW for me!" Callum shouted and I nodded while Edward looked confused. I pulled Edwards hand and towed him to my car parked near the treaty line. Edward took a look at the car and then grinned widely. Edward got into the car and I started it. My Ferrari roared to life and I smirked. I raced through the streets or Forks and programmed Thorpe Park into the navigator. A blue door appeared, the same width as my car. I drove straight through the door and arrived right into the Thorpe Park parking lot. Edward looked astounded while I just smiled.

"WOW!" Edward gasped as he stared at the ride called SAW.

"Edward, look at me." I said and he complied. I took his hands and held them close to my heart. I muttered a few words in Latin and closed my eyes. A shiver ran through me and into Edward. I opened my eyes and found them staring into piercing green. I let go of Eddie's hands and reached for my phone.

"Smile !" I said and took a photo of us. I showed it to Eddie and he gasped. He looked stunned at his reflection. He was human again!

"I seem to be doing a lot of gasping with you." Edward said sceptically and I laughed it off.

"Let's go!" I said and dragged him to the ride. Edward and I sat down as a bar came on top of us. Edward hadn't been on a rollercoaster before and I was happy that I took him to his first. The SAW launched off and my heart jumped out of my chest. I screamed as loud as I could and it felt as if I had left my body on the ground and that my head and heart where up high. Edward was screaming, well yelling, beside me and I laughed and then screamed again.

When the ride stopped, I had to lean on to Edward. Edward put an arm around my shoulder to keep me steady. I looked at his wild expression and laughed, Edward joined me soon enough. We zigzagged through the park, going on all the rides. Edward was having the time of his life and I knew it. We had lunch and Edward was about to burst from happiness. He hadn't eaten in 109 years! We had fish and chips then I bought him candyfloss later. We both had blue slushies, turning our tongues and lips blue. I took loads of pictures of that!

We soon exited Thorpe Park (much to Edward's dismay) and I took him to a local funfair. We went to the circus for a bit and I could tell that Edward enjoyed it even if he looked a bit disgusted. I mean, he hunts lions and other animals that were performing.

We came to a mini coconut shy outside that took Edward's interest. It was bright red and decorated with lights shining in different colours. Arrays of coconuts were lined up, one after the other waiting for someone to knock them down. Giant teddy bears and stuffed animals hung in the prize's section but it was full. I wonder why?

"Interested, son?" asked the owner, a short stubby man.

"Yeah, why?"

"Nobody wins in my shy. Try all you want, kid but you're gonna loose."

"If I win, I want the red stuffed teddy." Edward said eyeing up the biggest prize. It was bigger than me, honestly!

The man chuckled and said," You're not gonna but deal." He shook Edward's hand in a nice firm grip.

Edward looked at me and then the man. He smirked when the man handed him a couple of balls. Lots of people had gathered to watch another person loose at the game but of course, Edward wasn't gonna lose.

I had explained to Edward that he still had enhanced sight, hearing, speed and strength. He was basically some type of super human. Edward though, had to keep his human facade so he couldn't be too good.

Edward gave the man £3 and the man gave Edward 10 balls for the seven coconuts. Edward aimed once, twice, three times and failed miserably. The crowd gave an admiring look to the owner who had a smug smile on his face.

"Might as well give up, son. You're never gonna win." The man said and Edward smirked again.

He sized up his targets and aimed once more, hitting the first coconut off its stand. The man looked shocked but was quick to cover it up.

"Beginner's luck." the man muttered to everyone although it looked like he was having a hard time convincing himself that.

One by one, Edward knocked down all the coconuts except for the remaining last one. The crowd went wild every time Edward shot down a coconut and the man looked bewildered. Edward held up the last ball and everyone cheered him on. Edward caught the eye of the owner and the man gulped loudly. I giggled inwardly and Edward shot down the last coconut. The crowd roared in appreciation and awe as Edward gave me the huge teddy bear he won. I hugged the teddy and then flung myself into Edwards's hands, laughing loudly. Everyone clapped and Edward blushed slightly. I giggled and kissed his cheek, hugging him tightly again.

"Thank you!" I whispered in his ear.

"No problem." Edward replied proud of himself.

"Some nice throwing there!" a voice said and went turned to see my old friend Lexie there. Her real name was Alexis but nobody called her that. She was a bit wild but really nice. A lot like me in some cases.

"Lexie!" I cried and went to hug her. Lexie had 'sight' as her gift. She was training at the same time the gang and I were. She could see through anything. Fake appearances, magical protection spells, invisibility and lies. She was a good weapon, if on the right side.

"Fancy meeting you here." she said and I smiled. She turned to Edward and her eyes widened. She blushed a little and introduced herself in a shy voice. Someone's crushing on Edward!

Lexie had to leave after a while but her and Edward had a great time talking. They talked about cars, money and their lives. They had a lot in common and Edward liked that. We were currently on the way home when I popped a question out of the blue.

"Do you like her? Lexie, I mean?"

Edward sighed and blushed. He nodded slightly and responded. "She's everything I look for in a soulmate but Bella..."

"But Bella?" I pushed.

"But Bella is my soulmate. The love of my life."

"How do you know that?" I asked him.

"I don't know." he admitted looking worried.

"Sometimes, I feel like she loves me. Other times, I feel like she's using me. I don't know, Annie. I really don't."

"It's okay to not know, Edward. Sometimes I don't know myself. It's hard to figure out some people. It'll work out, some way or another. I promise you" I said, trying to comfort him.

"I'll hold you to that." he said making me laugh. Edward soon joined in and I drove to the clearing. The Pack and the Cullen's were training with the gang tonight so I thought we could join them.

"Piggyback ride?" Edward asked and I nodded eagerly. I jumped onto Edward's back and he ran to where the group were training.

All eyes were trained on us as we approached. The Pack looked curious while the Cullen's looked bewildered. The gang looked at me as if I was crazy but I just ignored them.

"He smells different!" Sam said in a weird tone.

"That's because he's human." said Carlisle and everyone erupted in questions.

"STOP!" I yelled and everyone stopped. I took Edward's hands and placed them over my heart. I muttered different words in Latin and Edward turned back into a vampire. Jacob was absent from this meeting but I was sure that Sam would fill him in.

"Let's get you home, Annie. You look tired!" Alex said as he slung an arm around my shoulders. I shrugged and yawned while leaning my head into Alex.

What happened next, don't ask me. I don't know. I think I fell asleep. The only thought that was left in my head was:

_Edward Cullen and I are officially friends_

_**A/N**_

_**Thank you to all my reviewers. I'm so happy... Hope you liked this chapter, I know I did. Did you guys like Lexie? Thanks to Hiddenamoungbooks who recommended her name, I really appreciate it. You're the only one who responded.**_

_**Spoiler Alert: Edward's and Lexie's fates are intertwined. Can you guess how?**_

_**Thanks to:**_

_**The Daughter of Night- Yeah, I really wish Bella would disappear too but we can't all have what we want . Thanks for being one of my most faithful reviewers.**_

_**JinLing- Thanks. Thanks for reviewing as well. **_

_**Hiddenamoungbooks- Thanks for reviewing and I like Lexie too! Thanks for the name.**_

_**Silver Crystalite- Thanks for reviewing. Yah, poor Jake. But Jake isn't so perfect either. The way he behaves to Annie isn't acceptible.**_

_**Thanks to allt the guests who reviewed. Especially the guest who reviewed giving me some good ideas. I'll use some of them. Thanks...**_

_**Carry on reviewing and I'll carry on updating.**_

_**Don't forget I'm going on holiday...**_

_**Review!**_


	13. Chapter 13- Tent

Annie oc

It was the day before the newborn battle and we were waiting for Bella to finish laying her false trail. After the trail would be laid, Jacob would carry her to the camp site. I examined Jacob's face and saw the emotions playing across. Excitement, happiness and impatience. The pure adoration displayed when he looked at Bella made me slightly jealous. Slightly. Jacob never looked at me that way even though I was his imprint and he looks at an engaged women like that.

'_You know?' _Edward asked in his head and I nodded.

'_How did you get her to agree?'_

Edward replayed last night's scenes in his head and I fell to the ground laughing. Seriously, Bella? Everyone around gave me a weird look and I stood up quickly. Edward gave me a smirk and I returned it with a blush.

Bella finished her false trail and Jacob got ready to pick her up.

"Wait!" shouted Alex and all eyes turned to him.

"I've got another idea!" Alex said and he beckoned Jasper to come closer. He whispered something in a low tone into Jasper's ear and Jasper nodded.

"Jacob will still carry Bella but Annie will follow close behind. It would be better if no scent is left behind. I've tweaked the plan a little bit. Annie will stay close to Seth and Bella's tent while the boys and I stay with the rest of the wolves. Mara and Amy, I want you two to go around our perimeter and make sure that there are no scents left. When the newborn army arrive, they'll think we've surrendered because there wouldn't be any traces of us there but we'll attack when they least expect it. Kapeesh?"

"Kapeesh." I agreed and saw that everyone else was nodding as well. It was a great plan. My brother's a genius? Alex and genius are not two words that go together very well.

" Err. Can. Erm, can Edward. Err, you know?" I asked Alex and he gave me an amused look.

"Yeah that's fine, baby Panda." Alex said and I growled at the nickname. Emmett started laughing and I shot him a glare. If looks could kill, Emmet would be dead by now. Actually, when you think about it, so would the rest of the gang. We've been thrown some real bad looks.

Jacob lifted up Bella and carried her bridal style to the site. I grabbed Edward's hand and pulled him off after Jacob.

Edward offered me a piggyback ride and I jumped on his back. I focused on the scents around us including mine and Edward's and I concealed them. I covered them with the smell of pine trees and fresh air. Edward knew why I wanted him to come. I wouldn't have been able to stay behind them listening to their sickly loving talk. I noticed that Edward was focusing thoroughly on my thoughts as he could hear his fiancé talking to his arch enemy as if Edward never existed. I actually felt really bad for dragging Edward along.

* * *

I was sitting next to Seth, stroking his fur gently. I placed my face against his and sighed. I had been listening to the conversations going on inside the tent. Edwards's thoughts were so lonely and upset that I stood up to go inside the tent. Seth whined when I stopped and moved so I placed a soft kiss on his cheek to cheer him up.

"It's ok, Sethy. I'm just gonna go inside the tent. If you need me, just bark thrice, yeah." I comforted and went to the tent. I pulled down the zipper slowly and crawled inside and then zipped it back up. I climbed onto Edward's lap and leaned my head against his cold, hard chest. Jacob was staring at us, coldly. Boy, I have to say this again. If looks could kill, I'd be dead five years ago.

Edward chuckled at my thought and I smiled.

'_Alex and I never do this. We never have the chance to spend much time together. What, with the training and the fighting. We're just not a family anymore'_

' _I've never done this before either. My siblings and I are the same age so we never do this. I feel like you're the little sister I've never had._' Edward thought back.

' _Alex called me baby Panda. He hasn't called me that since I was twelve. Even though I look like I hate it, deep inside I slightly miss it. I miss us._'

Edward wrapped his cold arms around my stomach and Jacob growled. Edward was quick to remove them but I caught his wrists. I put them back around my stomach and gave Jacob a glare.

"We agreed to be friends, Jake. Edward's my friend as well so shut up and mind your own business and keep your nose out of mine!" I spat out.

"You didn't need to do that, Annie." Edward said.

"Yes I did. He needs to be taught to keep his nose out of other people's businesses."

Edward sighed and buried his face into my hair. I sat there listening to Bella's light snoring and whispering.

"My Jacob." She muttered and a smile graced Jacob's face. Edward shot him a look and I just ignored her.

"You know what, Eddie?" I asked him.

"What?"

"After all this, I'll take you to other places. I know you're kinda committed now but I want you to enjoy life before you do it. I'll take you skiing in the Alps. We'll go to Disney Land Paris and we'll go visit the Eiffel Tower. We'll go on the world's largest rollercoaster and climb Mount Everest. Go to Italy and race all the best sports cars. I'll even buy you a few!" I promised sleepily. Edward chuckled and lightly kissed my forehead. Jacob looked green with envy and I smiled at that.

"My Jacob. Don't take My Jacob away, Edward. Keep away from me, Edward. Come here, Jacob!" Bella whined in her sleep and I cussed loudly.

I drifted to sleep soon after that, in Edward's arms.

Bella thinks she has Edward and Jacob.

But I know that somewhere, somehow, Edward is making a decision.

A decision that will change his life.

Mine.

And Bella's.

* * *

_**A/N**_

_**I hope you liked it. Thanks for all the reviews. I'm only getting about 4 or 5 per chapter and over 30 people are following me and have favourited me. Thanks to all my dedicated reviewers. I really appreaciate it. Please, please, please review otherwise my next chapter will be late. Like, really late. **_

_**Thanks to:**_

_**Guest- Thank you so much. You don't have to wait too much for Bella to get jealous.**_

_**JinLing- Thank you so much for reviewing.**_

_**N.c- Thanks. Your other review was the longest I've ever gotten. Thanks for the tips. I'll definetly use them.**_

_**Hiddenamoungbooks- Thanks. I really liked your name.**_

_**The Daughter of Night- Thank you. I wish I was super human aswell. I like Edward aswell like you and I didn't have the heart to mae him look bad. He's such a gentleman.**_

_**Silver Crystalite- Thank you so much. I love reading your reviews.**_

_**Don't forget that I'm going on holiday next month.**_

_**Please review...**_


	14. AN

_**A/N**_

_**Hey guys,**_

_**won't be updating for a month. Going on holiday. Sorry.**_

_**Till next time**_

_**-StephanieJCullen**_


End file.
